Darkus battle brawler Alice
by flamecom
Summary: What if Alice brawled in the first season. In this story Alice is the darkus brawler of battle brawlers. Note Alice and Masquerade are not the same person. On hiatus.


Hello one day I just became a bakugan addict and I started to get ideas of stories where Alice would brawl. There were many scenarious such as Alice would lose her dt and run away after episode 39 and would have to brawl. But then this came Alice and Masquerade are different person and Alice would brawl as a darkus player. I don't know how will this story go but I will start from episode 1 and only one who was effected of negative energy is Alice's grandfather and maybe Masquerade the other person. Also no shipping I despise AlicexShun shipping and if there would be shipping it would be much more uncommon AlicexDan I like that ship but 90% sure I won't put it in this shipping many times can ruin fanfictions. Well that's it let's get to the story.

Alice's pov.

"Then I let him have my secret weapon frame fire. Man you should have seen me, I was like tottaly wicked. But then again what would you expect from greatest bakugan brawler." Dan bragged as he stood in his chair somebody should tell him that is dangerous.

I was chatting with my friends in my laptop a fairly new laptop runned Windows Vista, dual core cpu and so on. Bakugan battle brawlers season one aired in 2008 so technology is gonna be from 2008 as well.

"Whatever I just checked world rankings and you are sitting at 121." Runo said to dan a bit of anger in her voice but not lot. like all of us she is sick of Dan's constant bragging.

"That's impossible Runo I have to check this out myself. Scrolling up. Ha 117." Dan said in his bragging tone again making Runo even more annoyed,

"Oh please give me a break. You should hold your breath until you make into top 10." Runo said as she looked out of her screen oh these two they act like they are 5 year old then again that's one thing I like about them.

"Yeah right! Like you are one to talk you are not even ranked." Dan said as he started to act like 5 year old again. I'm starting to doubt that their brains growed after they were 5 years old.

"That's very mature!" Runo yelled steam clouds coming out of her.

"Ohh Danny that is so dreamy 117 is a formaly stop for one day. Definetly worthy of a kiss from Julie." Julie then leaned and kissed her webcam.

What was the best however was Dan's reaction. "GROSSSSS!" He yelled as he fell off his chair. "Oh man that hurt. Quit slobbering up the screen. I'm a battle brawler not your boyfriend." He said as he rubbed his nose.

"WOOOOOW. This is still kindergarden!" Runo said as she turned her head and looked at the other direction. Julie was all lovey dovey, Marucho was confused, Dan still rubbed his nose and I just looked at screen. I was frozen if somebody had paid attention to me they would have thought there was something wrong with my camera.

"You go Danny. I'll always be your biggest fan of the world." Julie said still all lovey dovey.

"Dan I suggest you set your sights at Shun he is rank number 1 and in a few years you could supprass him." Marucho said holding his finger up. This changed Dan's expresion to more saddened look.

"HUH." After that he let out a sigh.

This was when I was going to speak I had been all quiet for the whole chat just listening. "In a few years? There has to be some way to challenge him is there?" I asked.

Dan leaned on his chair as he looked at ceiling. "Huh. I mean I could take that Jerk. I don't mean to brag or you know, but nobody has come even close to challenging him. Better look out Shun. Because I'm gonna take you down."

"Well maybe first you should, I don't know get to rank number 2 Dan. Admit it you wont be challenging Shun until like Marucho said in few years." Runo interupted and then hell broke loose.

"At least I'm ranked!"

"Well at least I'm not a jerk!"

Their argument continued for couple minutes until they finaly calmed down.

"To be honest I have the best chance to challenge Shun." I said and then all eyes were on me.

"What do you mean Alice." Dan asked.

"Well you are rank number 117 while I am at rank 40 which means I'm almost 3 times closer than you." I explained him.

"Yeah but unlike me who is going up ranks you are dropping 3 months ago you were in top 10, 2 months ago you were in top 20, 1 month ago you were in top 30 and now in you are top 40 in a month you will probably be in top 50." Dan told me.

"Well it's not because I'm losing it's more because I got nobody to battle with. I live here in Russia on middle of nowhere you live in wardington a city. The only times I have somebody to battle with me is when I go shopping. You can look my account you see I have 28 wins and 0 losses." I explained.

Our chat continued for 30 minutes that's when we stopped. I closed my screen and sighed 'Now I'm alone again.' I thought my grandfather still hadn't come back.

I took a bath and then switched in to my pajamas and brushed my teeth and then went to sleep.

Next day.

I yawned as I got up. After a little stretch I went to bathroom and fixed my hair and brushed my teeth. Then I changed into my normal outfit and made some breakfeast for myself.

I then oppened my laptop and did all kinds of stuff in the internet. You see because I live in middle of nowhere I'm homeschooled and since my grandfather has gone missing I have nobody to teach me so I use this time in the internet.

After a while I ended up staring my bakugan card.

"Why my attribute is darkus?" I asked myself.

"Your attribute is supposed to resemble you. Darkus brawlers are supposed to be mysterious or evil and I'm not either of those two. Haos could be a better attribute than darkus for ne. But then again Runo is haos while her temper could easily make her pyrus brawler. It's confusing." I said to myself.

Then I heard door open and it was no other that my Grandfather.

"Grandfather!" I exclaimed as I hugged him.

But all my grandfather did was stare at my bakugan card. "Where did you get that?" He asked instantly.

"Well you see one day these cards were just raining everywhere. Here are some of my bakugan as well." I showed him 3 black and purple balls. "This one is my darkus Wormquake and this one is darkus Limulus oh and this is my darkus Stingslash wanna see my others?" I asked.

"I have made a discovery Alice I'm going to my lab after that you can show me the others. Is that ok?" He asked.

I nodded and he went to lab while I was in my laptop chatting with my friends. I had a simulator battle with runo and I won that battle.

"You see Runo my Stinglash is stronger than your Saurus that's why I won." I told her.

"Yeah I know your Stinglash is better than my Saurus but still. You would have lost if this was a real battle." Runo told me off course it could be true. But unless she comes here or I go to Japan I'll never find out. Then Dan logged in.

"Dan you are." Marucho greeted with his usual smile.

"You guys won't believe this I was brawling with this dude named Shuji when I thought I heard my Bakugan talk." I was searching internet at same time and that was pretty much what I saw. The same statement that Dan told. That they thought they heard their Bakugan talk.

"NO way. You too?" Runo asked.

"What do you mean Runo you saw someone else with them too?" Dan asked curiousity in his face.

"You should log onto the Bakugan site it's what everybody is talking about." Julie said.

Dan then seemed to look all forums and stuff where everyone was talking about only one thing. Their Bakugan talking. Then Dan gasped. "It did talk!"

Rest of conversation was only about one thing Dan's new talking Bakugan. Runo accused him of lying, I was curious asked what it looked like and what is it's attribute. Dan's talking Bakugan is a pyrus Dragonoid one of kind because this one has a horn all other Dragonoids don't have a horn but this one is a different. Maybe thats why it can talk but that doesn't explain why all others got a talking bakugan as well. Julie went again all lovey dovey and Marucho had same reaction as mine curiousity.

I looked at the clock on my laptop and noticed it had been 30 minutes and my grandfather still hadn't returned. I decided to go and see is he there.

"I gotta go bye." I said as I left the chat.

I went to lab and all I found was the dimensional transporter that grandfather had worked on was completly broken. I didn't see him anywhere at all.

"Grandfather are you here grandfather!" I yelled. I was starting to get worried.

As I looked around the lab I saw a blonde haired boy who was wearing a mask and had a white jacket.

"Who are you, how did you get in here and do you know where my Grandfather is?" I asked immetidly.

"1st people call me Masquerade, 2nd I have my ways and 3rd what is your grandfathers name?" I tried to look at him but the mask made it hard. He scares me to be honest.

"Michael Gehabich." I simply said to him.

As soon as he heard that name he started to smirk. "Yes I know what happened to him and where he is." He answered.

"Then tell me where he is and what happened to him." I asked. Had he kidnapped him? Did something happen to him and he took him to a hospital? Most likely the former.

"I won't tell you. Unless you win me in a battle." He said as he held a bakugan card.

"Field open!"

His card glowed as purple just like mine which meant he uses darkus bakugan aswell.

"Gate card set!"

"Your turn." Masquerade said to me as he smirked.

I could go to my card but it will just add 100 to a darkus bakugan. I don't know what the heck is he using so the safest bet would be to throw another gate card. "Gate card set!" I cried.

"Bakugan brawl! Limulus stand!" I cried.

I oppened my Bakupod. "Welcome Alice. Darkus Limulus is at 270G's." It might be low but not after I use my character card where Limulus is standing right now.

"That's it? Bakugan brawl! Laserman stand!" His voice was calm. He wasn't trying to show off like most brawlers, his voice didn't sound angry or any bit of consern at all. This guy creeps me out even more.

Laserman landed at his own card and there it was the robot with lasercannons. One of the best darkus Bakugans.

"Darkus Laserman enters with 340G's." That much. I'm in a big trouble.

"Ability card activate. Leap sting." Laserman's upper body moved towards Limulus and started to shoot lasers out of it's cannons and then Limulus turned to ball and was sent at me.

"H-how." Was all I could say.

"Leap sting ability allows my Laserman to shoot pretty much everywhere." His smirk got wider. "Looks like you have two left."

I could send Wormquake no it's not strong enough to take Laserman down. The only choice left was to send Stinglash. If I use abyss ruler ability which would add 100 G's I can beat that Laserman.

"Bakugan brawl! Stinglash stand!"

"Darkus Stinglash is at 310 G's. Laserman is at 340 G's. Laserman leads by 30 G's."

"Ability card activate abyss ruler!"

"Stinglashes power level increased to 410 G's."

He didn't look conserned at all infact he was smirking again. I knew he is planning something.

"Ability card activate. Double dimension."

"Stinglashes power level decreased to 310 G's" H-how is this possible. I never heard of ability card known as double dimension. Laserman shot stinglash and Stinglash turned into ball which was sent back to me. His Laserman also turned to ball and was sent back.

"Double dimension makes any of your ability card useless." He said smirking at the same time. "You got one anymore."

I could send Wormquake to my card no that wouldn't work. Wait I could use combination of sand trap and grand down and win.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Wormquake stand!"

"Darkus Wormquake at 280G's."

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Laserman stand!"

"Ability card activate sand trap. Go to Laserman's card." I ordered and Wormquake went under the battlefield and went to Laserman's card.

"Gate card open. Character card." He said smirk in his face.

"Laserman's power level doubled to 580 G's."

"Ability card activate grand down!" I exclaimed as I activated my ability card.

"Laserman's power level decreased to 290 G's."

"You obviously didn't do your math lesson didn't you? Your sand trap might have decreased Laserman's G power by 50 but it's not enough. Finish this battle Laserman." Laserman did as ordered and shot my Wormquake until Wormquake turned into ball and went back to me. Then reality came back and I was facing Masquerade in my grandfathers lab.

"You were lucky I don't have doom card yet because then all your Bakugan would be there now." He said and then he took a card that looked like a bakugan card and then he just dissapeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Was all I could say.

Here it is. It was painfully slow to write this because I use old year 2005 windows xp laptop if you are computer nerd the laptop is HP compaq nx9005 a very slow one. I didn't like the battle scene since it reminded me of my old story bakugan pony brawlers easily to say bakugan battles with equestria girls characters included. It was 80% battles and 20% other. I'm not gonna turn this story into battle scenarious so don't worry this story won't be filled with battles. Well here is my authors not and here is my story tell me what do you think.

viva out 


End file.
